Azul
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: Mutsu piensa en el inalcanzable cielo azul y en su oasis personal. Fanfic Sakamutsu


Hola *w* siento que fueron años desde la ultima vez que escribí de esta pareja T^T pero me quede sin ideas de ellos así que ahora que el anime esta de vuelta espero que se me ocurra algo nuevo y pueda seguir escribiendo :) dicho esto os dejo leer esta pequeña historia ^^

Gintama no me pertenece o me aseguraría personalmente de que Sakamoto saliera en el live action (y de paso si se dejara lo secuestraria) xD

* * *

 **Azul**

Los Yato amaban el rojo, era un hecho conocido por todos, siempre que podían vestían de ese color y probablemente la razón por la que les gustaba tanto era porque les recordaba a la sangre. Mutsu no era diferente, imitando a su padre comenzó a llevar aquel color enorgulleciéndose de ser una Yato, pero dentro de ella había una parte que se emocionaba al ver el mar, de aquel azul inalcanzable, igual que el azul del cielo que ella era incapaz de mirar, a veces odiaba ser una Yato pues encontraba el cielo tan atrayente pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, si lo miraba o quedaba bajo el sol sin sombrilla moriría así que intentaba convencerse de que aquello se le pasaría pero no fue así. El día que conocio a Sakamoto se dio cuenta, aunque el estuviera encerrado en una celda sus hermosos ojos azules seguían brillando como si del mismo cielo se tratase, un cielo que podía observar sin temor, un cielo que egoístamente quería solo para ella.

Lo peor de todo es que el la trataba de manera dulce, tanto que creía derretirse y cuando menos lo esperaba el cubrió sus ojos, Mutsu perdió a su "oasis" y solo podía ver sus gafas de sol, no sabia porque el chico comenzó a esconderse pero eso la deprimió, así que ella comenzó a vestir de azul, si no podía ver el cielo o aquellos ojos azules al menos llevaría el color en la ropa. Con el tiempo comenzó a darse cuenta de que Sakamoto cambio su manera de tratarla, evitaba tocarla pero le seguía sonriendo de aquella manera que solo el sabia así que ella intentaba pensar que todo aquello era su imaginación hasta que un día despues de haber obligado al moreno a rellenar un montón de papeles necesarios para un comercio le dio una pluma y al evitar tocar su mano el chico la dejo caer al suelo manchando todo de tinta.

\- ¿Se puede saber que te pasa? - pregunto Mutsu harta de la situación

\- AHAHA es mi culpa lo siento - se disculpo Sakamoto con su típica risa

\- ¿Yo te doy miedo? - pregunto ella en un impulso

Sakamoto la miro sorprendido por aquella pregunta pues no espero que la chica dijera algo así.

\- No es eso - explico el moreno

\- Soy un monstruo asi que no seria nada extraño que tuvieras miedo de mi, no seria capaz de culparte por ello - añadió Mutsu apretando sus puños para intentar controlar sus nervios

Sakamoto se acerco a la chica intentando decir algo que no acabase con el con una bala incrustada en el cráneo pero no era tan fácil como parecía así que solo levanto su mano y la acerco a la mejilla de Mutsu que se quedo quieta por las acciones del chico pero a milímetros de tocarla el miedo se apodero de el y bajo su mano con un suspiro.

\- Lo siento no puedo - anuncio Sakamoto - No tengo miedo de ti es solo que-

\- Seguro que con tu amada Oryou no tienes ningún problema - dijo la morena dolida

El moreno se sintió culpable, lo que menos quería era hacerle daño a Mutsu pero como siempre es lo que acababa haciendo.

\- Mutsu tu eres la única a la que no puedo tocar, no porque te tenga miedo si no porque tengo miedo de mi mismo, yo soy el tipo de persona que no duda en ir tras cualquier mujer que acaba de conocer y por eso tengo miedo de hacerte daño - explico el mayor

\- Pero no es como si fueras a tocarme de esa manera, nosotros solo somos compañeros - dijo Mutsu sin comprender a lo que se refería el chico

Sakamoto pudo sentir que la chica tenia muy poca experiencia con temas amorosos así que mejor debía ser directo con sus sentimientos.

\- Para mi no hay diferencia, si yo te tocara no podría evitar pensar en ese tipo de cosas y tu eres demasiado importante para mi, desde hace tiempo que tengo esta clase de sentimientos y por eso mantengo la distancia - confeso Sakamoto con miedo por la reacción de la chica

\- Puede que este entendiendo todo esto mal pero ¿Te gusto? - pregunto la Yato confundida

\- Así es pequeña ¿Eso te desagrada? - añadió el moreno de manera dulce pero con temor a la respuesta

Sakamoto se dio cuenta de que la cara de la chica adquirió un color rojo muy gracioso, seguro que era la primera vez que alguien se le confesaba y no sabría como reaccionar, por una parte no podía evitar sentirse bastante celoso del hombre que en un futuro pudiera salir con ella y ver todo el tiempo ese tipo de expresiones.

\- Yo no se mucho de estos temas pero lo mas probable es que me siento de la misma manera - confeso Mutsu

\- ¿Lo mas probable? Si dices cosas así significa que no sientes lo mismo, yo te quiero y no como a una hermana o amiga - dijo Sakamoto decepcionado

\- Yo siento lo mismo, además de que me enfada ver como intentas ligar con todo lo que lleve falda - confeso la morena avergonzada

\- No es tan grave... no tanto... lo que quiero decir es que tengo una escusa, yo no era capaz de tocarte y por eso necesitaba un "reemplazo" por mal que suene - explico el mayor intentando no hacer enfadar a Mutsu

\- Pues ahora no necesitas ninguno mas y como vea que te acercas a uno de esos lugares nuevamente no dudare en tirarte de la nave - amenazo ella

\- Eso ya lo hiciste antes y sin que yo hiciera nada - se quejo Sakamoto por la actitud de la Yato

Mutsu se harto de lo que Sakamoto decía y se puso de puntillas para besarlo logrando así sorprender al moreno que tardo unos segundos antes de abrazarla y profundizar el beso.

\- Tus besos son adictivos, no pienso separarme mas de ti - dijo Sakamoto sonriendo

\- Idiota - añadió Mutsu de buen humor

En ese instante la chica recordó algo que llevaba años en su cabeza y ahora era el momento perfecto para resolver sus dudas.

\- ¿Porque comenzaste a llevar gafas? Tus ojos son hermo- pregunto Mutsu pero dejo la frase sin finalizar al notar su fallo

La chica se avergonzó al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo y espero que el chico no la escuchara pero aquella gran sonrisa en su rostro le decía lo contrario.

\- ¿Así que Mutsu piensa que mis ojos son hermosos? ¿Acaso solo estas conmigo por mi cuerpo? - bromeo Sakamoto

La cara de la chica le prometió un par de golpes si seguía con el tema así que tuvo que dejar las tonterías y responder.

\- Antes de que me diera cuenta mi mirada siempre te seguía, observando todo lo que hacías y cuando me di cuenta pensé que seria todo un problema si tu también lo notabas o peor aun si lo encontrabas asqueroso así que decidí esconderme tras los cristales de mis gafas - confeso el moreno avergonzado

\- Escuchar eso te hace parecer un acosador - dijo Mutsu riendo

\- Quizás lo sea - añadió Sakamoto embobado con la risa de Mutsu - ¿Debería quitármelas? -

Mutsu pareció pensarlo unos segundos y despues con una sonrisa negó con la cabeza.

\- Creo que me gusta mas así, me evitare tener que lidiar con rivales - dijo Mutsu muy seria

\- ¿Estas diciendo que solo me quieren por mis ojos? ¿Que hay de mi maravillosa personalidad? - añadió el moreno riendo

\- ¿De verdad quieres una respuesta a eso? Estoy segura que soy la única que te soporta - dijo la chica pensando en todos los defectos del moreno

\- Y por mi no hay ningún problema si eso sigue así - explico Sakamoto feliz - Entonces solo dejare que Mutsu vea mis ojos -

La chica le quito las gafas y lo beso nuevamente. Con gafas o sin ellas el seguía siendo su oasis y el cielo en el que podría estar sin temor alguno y despues de todo el rojo ni siquiera era tan bonito, no despues de aquel hermoso azul.

 **FIN**

* * *

Espero que os gustara tanto como a mi escribirlo (y no aquí no es el momento donde digo que me gusto poco xD) así que si queréis dejar un review con vuestra opinión lo leeré encantada :) dicho esto bye~~


End file.
